


Night woes

by Andbackthen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andbackthen/pseuds/Andbackthen
Summary: Ginny is having trouble sleeping.





	Night woes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought was fun to write :)

Ginny Weasley couldn’t sleep. For once it was not the baby pressing on her bladder or a terrible heartburn that were preventing her from dozing off. No, tonight she was just incredibly horny.

It was the newest phase in her pregnancy, she supposed. A huge improvement from some of the previous ones, which were not as enjoyable. However, her husband was working more in the last few days, in preparation for his leave when the baby was born. As a result, they were not engaging in the activities necessary to alleviate this new symptom as often as she would have liked. Also, he was deeply asleep now and she didn’t have the heart to wake him up.

He would need to wake up in a few hours to go to work, and he had come to bed so late… No, she wouldn’t do that. The issue was, it was not so easy to do things by herself anymore. Things like touching herself properly. There was a very swollen belly in the way, after all.

Ginny pushed her knickers down mid-thigh and wriggled her body awkwardly to get them all the way down. With a little effort, she stretched her right arm, trying to reach her goal.

Success! Feeling incredibly proud of herself, Ginny graze her fingers lightly over her folds and touched her clit. She shivered; oh, this was working, alright. She continued to touch herself, avoiding her clit in purpose, letting things build up. There was no way she could tease herself the way Harry did, she didn’t have the self-control for that, but just a little bit more, perhaps.

She slowly put a finger in and started moving it slowly, her thumb finally pressing on her clit, and oh…

Everything got very bright all of a sudden and Ginny squeezed her eyes to look at the source of the light. Harry was siting with his lit wand on his hand, looking at her with the cutest sleepy face and hair as tousled as ever.

“What are you doing?” He asked her, although it was probably pretty obvious, even with the light cover she had over herself

“Er, masturbating?” She answered, trying to hold on her laugh.

“Oh. Why?” He seemed actually nonplussed by the situation, which Ginny could only associate with him being still a little asleep.

“I was very horny.” And still am, she thought, noting that his penis was starting to grow under his pajamas.

“Ok. Why haven’t you waked me up?”

“You have been working so hard lately. I didn’t’ want to interrupt your sleep…”

“Gin.”

“What?”

“Please always interrupt my sleep if that is the case. Do you want me to... Er, can I help?”

“Yes, please.”

He put his wand on the night side table and bent down to his her on the lips. The bed was now on semi-darkness, as the lighted tip of the wand was facing the wall. Ginny closed her eyes and felt his lips traveling down her face, her neck. He stopped right behind her right ear, licking and kissing where he knew she liked. Oh, this was much better.

Harry’s mouth continued to descend over her body, lips closing around on nipple, her nightgown on the way. He sucked, and kissed, and licked and she couldn’t help but arch in his direction. He had a small smile on when he left her breast, before going for the other one, and giving it the same treatment.

She was sweating now, her body on fire, and could fill the light breeze coming from the window. Harry was kissing her belly now, getting lower and lower. He stopped just short of where she wanted him, and readjusted himself, kissing up on her leg now.

“Tease.” Ginny half-heartily complained, too far gone to be really upset. She opened one eye and saw the top of his head, hair the blackest thing in the room. She saw he was thrusting slowly against the mattress now, as his lips finally reached her inner thigh. And then he was _there_ , his tongue pressed against her clit.

She tried to move her hips, but he held her on place, as his mouth continued to work on her, teasing around her nub now, agonizingly wonderful. His lips finally closed around it and he sucked lightly. She could fill herself reaching orgasm, her entire body contracting, her muscles spamming.

When she stopped contracting, and was relaxed all over, she looked at him. He was above her, his arms on each side of her body.

“Do you want to…” Harry asked, as he came up and kissed her on the lips. She could feel him hard and hot against her thigh.

“Definitely.”

“Oh, thank Merlin.” Ginny couldn’t help but laugh at his relieved face.

“Did you think I would leave you to finish off by yourself?” She asked before moaning while he entered her.

“Well, I would have gone to the bathroom, in respect for you.” He managed to answer, although his breath was a little labored now.

“Well,” She matched his mock-serious tone. “you are not eight months pregnant.”

Harry made a little movement with his head, conceding her point.

“Fair enough.”


End file.
